A dielectric filter including a dielectric resonator is known (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1). The dielectric resonator includes a dielectric block having a planar portion, and generates a transverse magnetic (TM) mode resonance having an electric field component in a direction perpendicular to the planar portion inside the dielectric block. The dielectric filter desirably has a broad signal passband width is stable.